Boarding School From Hell
by TheGirlWhoWillFall
Summary: What would 2Fort be like if it were a boarding school? For best friends Arianna and Danielle their about to find out...
1. Chapter 1

A/n: ok this is mine and my best mate dragon-it. Hope you like I know absolutely shit load nothing about TF2, and dragon-it knows way more than me but here we go.

Disclaimer doesn't own TF2 or any of its characters.

Arianna's POV.

I stood there. On the roof of well... whatever building this was, waiting for the right moment to come, for me to jump, I rang my best mate... Dani Nalice.

"Hey Dani," i said warm tears spilling down my face,

"Hey, Ari three words for ya, I SEE YOU" she said

"Shit" i whispered under my breath, "Well, there's no way you can stop me from jumping not this time Dan I really mean it, I'm gonna end my miserable excuse for a life"

"Look behind you" I did and true to whatever physic power she has she stood there, I hung up on the phone,

"So what Dani I'm still here and I can still jump" I said as I stepped back one foot dangling over the edge.

"Goodbye" I said as I fell, and you know what falling feels like flying although there's a more permanent destination well there was until...

BOING

I'd landed on a fucking trampoline what the fuck?

"One day Dan I WILL kill you" I shouted to the roof but she was there by my side,

"Come on we're gonna be late" she said as she dragged me towards the train station

"What why where are we going?" I questioned

"Boarding school"

"WHAT you mean them ones with posh twats and little skirts and all rules go no this, no that"

"Nope we're going to 2fort"

Dani's POV  
>"WHAT?" I shouted. Mum just gave a frustrated sigh.<br>"You heard me, Danielle. I've packed your bags for you already. The home have also packed your friends bags. You'll both leave in 2 hours, got it?" She said.  
>"What the hell, mum? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I said. I didn't wait for a reply. I grabbed my helmet and stormed out the house. I put it on top of my head and hopped on my blood red motorbike. I raced down the streets, dodging the traffic.<br>I then stopped outside of the foster home. I got off my bike and ran round the back, climbed up the drain pipe and hopped through the highest window. Luckily it was just open enough for me to push it open fully and climb through, into the bedroom. The bedroom I was standing in belonged to my best friend.  
>"Ari? You in here?" I asked. There came no reply, but I already knew where she was.<br>_For God's sake, not again!_ I thought as I headed back to my bike. Once again, I raced down the streets and dodged the traffic. Except this time I headed to the block of flats in Black Rock Square. When I knocked on the window of flat number 1, a man with messy, dark brown hair appeared through the curtains. He gave me a 'Is it this, again?' look and I nodded. He sighed and disappeared as fast as he came. I ran to the back of the building and rushed up the stairs that led to the roof.  
>When I arrived at the top, I quickly hid behind a (random) crate. I peeked over the top and, sure enough, my eyes landed on the figure standing by the edge. As expected, she was there. The 'she' I speak of is my best friend, Arianna David (pronounced Daa-veed). She was there, standing by the ledge. Her light brown and blue highlighted, waist-length hair flowing in the wind. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She then dialed a number and brought her mobile to her ear. My own phone vibrated in my pocket, so I got it out and looked at the number. <em>This is gonna be fun!<em> I thought as I pressed the answer button and brought the phone to my ear.  
>"Hey Dani." Said a voice.<br>"Hey Ari!" I said cheerfully. "Three words for ya; I. See. You!" That was all I had to say and Arianna swore under her breath. She then gave me the usual 'You can't stop me this time!' and 'I'm gonna end my miserable excuse of a life.' crap.  
>"Look behind you." I said, than I hung up the phone. She turned around and put her phone back in her pocket. She had an annoyed look on her face. But it was soon replaced by one of sadness. Like usual.<br>"So what, Dani?" She started. "I'm still over here, and I can still jump."  
>I kept quiet as more tears streamed down her face. She dangled one foot over the edge and said, "Goodbye." Then she jumped off of the building.<br>"Whatever." I said, but she didn't hear me. As I made my way to the stairs I said, "3... 2... 1,"  
>And, as expected, there came a scream. But not one of terror, one of annoyance.<br>"One day I WILL kill you, Dani." Shouter Ari from the bottom of the building. I ran down the stairs and to the front of the building. I giggled when I saw her, laying on the trampoline which the brunette man had planted in her landing spot.  
>I didn't waste any time in grabbing Ari by the collar and dragging her in the direction of the train station.<br>"Come on," I sighed. "We're gonna be late!" Arianna questioned where we were going, still annoyed that I had managed to stop her from killing herself... Again. And when I told her that we were going to a boarding school, I got an earful from her. I didn't pay attention though, I just waited until she shut up and finally gave her an answer.  
>"Nope," I said while, for some mad reason, smiling a bit. "2Fort."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon-it: Hey! Alright, my turn to write a chapter. auobsessed will do the next one, then I'll do the next, the she'll do the one after that, etc. etc. Anything you want to say?**  
><strong>auobsessed: heya dudes, ok right so here's our second chapter we hope you like it and reviews make us very very happy hint hint! By the way if there's any spelling mistakes it's her fault not mine!<strong>  
><span>Dani's POV<span>  
>"Wait, 2Fort? <strong>The<strong> 2Fort?" Asked Arianna.  
>"Yep," I said. "The very 2Fort your thinking about."<br>"But, that place was filled with... war! People fighting a useless war for no reason what so ever! And I've had enough war in my life, I don't need anymore. Dani you know that"  
>"I know I know They weren't just any people, they were mercenaries. And anyway, that war ended years ago. So I highly doubt there will be any fighting."<br>"Oh, ok!" Said Ari. She then jerked from my grip and ran back to the block of flats. I ran after her. She ran quite fast, but everyone knows that I'm faster. I immediently caught up with her and grabbed her wrist.  
>"Don't even try to run away, Ari. You know better than anyone that I'm the fastest person in town!" I told her.<br>"Oh, right... I forgot," She said. "No wonder you manage to stop me from killing myself."  
>"What's that?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear her.<br>"Nothing!"  
>When we reached the train station we saw that our guardians were there and loading our luggage onto the train. Mum caught sight of me, rushed over and threw her arms around me doing her 'apologetic hug'.<br>"Honey, I'm sorry I shouted at you!" She said. "I was upset, that's all! It's just whenever I think of that place, it reminds me of..."  
>"Don't... You'll only upset yourself. And I know why you're doing this." I interupted.<br>"Doing what, sweetheart?"  
>"Sending me to this 'boarding school'. I know he would of wanted this."<br>"Danielle, please don't mention him to anyone okay?" She whispered in my ear.  
>"Okay. But if I find him, or the person responsible, I'll let you know." I said as I broke away from her arms.<br>"Please do." She then turned to Arianna. "Are you okay, Ari? You seem a little upset."  
>"Huh?" She asked, snapping out of her daydream. "Oh! Ye, I'm fine."<br>I could see Mum didn't believe her, but I also saw that Ari didn't want to carry on the convosation. Mum walked up to Ari and gave her a small hug. "It's okay, hun. You don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to." Mum said softly.  
>"Thanks, Mrs Nalice. But really, I'm fine." Ari told her.<br>"If you're sure." Mum than held Ari under one arm and pulled me under her other. "But at least you two will be together. You both act like sisters to each other. But I'm only going to say this once because I only have this time; are you sure you want to go?"  
>I looked at Ari, and she looked at me. My blue eyes searched her violet ones, trying to figure out if I really should bring her along. Just incase a war does break out, or the previous one isn't actually over. But she stared right back at me and gave a small smile and a nod. I then knew the answer.<br>"Dani, Ari, what do you say?" Asked mum.  
>"Ye, we'll go." Answered Ari and myself at the same time (we had a habit of doing that).<br>"Great! Well get ready then, your leaving in twenty minutes sharp!" She then let go of us and wondered back to load the last of our luggage.  
>"Well? You ready?" I asked Ari.<br>"Yeah," She then looked at me and gave a small frown. "Uh, but you're not. Missing something."  
>"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked sarcastically. But all Ari did was point to her necklace. It was the one she always wears; a gold star of david that hung on a golden chain. I stared at her and brought my own hand to my neck. I didn't feel anything so I snapped my head down. I didn't see anything hanging from my neck. "Oh god! Where are they?" I said quietly.<br>"Why are you whispering?" Asked Ari.  
>"'cause I don't want mum to hear! If she find out I lost my dogtags, I'll be murdered. No joke."<br>"Well were did you have them last?"  
>"Where the hell do you think? Oh god, I can't go without them! They're the only thing I have left of..."<br>"Of...?"  
>"Not telling. I gotta go back to Black Square, they're probebly on the roof."<br>"But we're leaving in fifteen minutes. You don't have time!"  
>"I know but I got-" I stopped suddenly when I felt someone behind me. <em>Who's behind me? <em>I mouthed to Ari. She just shrugged. I felt something getting hooked around my neck, then it droppped and hung around it.  
>"How many times have I told ya, Dani? Take care of your dogtags!" Came a male voice. I turned round and was greeted by the brunette man from the block of flats.<br>"Micheal!" I exlaimed as I threw my arms around his neck.  
>"Woah, calm down. I found your tags by your bike, which is still in the parking area by the way. Ya want me to drop it off at yours later?" He asked.<br>"Nah, I'm not gonna be there. Will you look after it for me?" I asked and held out the keys and helmet.  
>"O..kay? Where are ya goin'?"<br>This time Ari piped in, "Boarding school." Mike looked at us both in disbelif. He then stated to laugh.  
>"Really, boarding school? You two, in a boarding school. Haha... You'll both be expelled in the first five minutes you arrive! What school?" He asked, still laughing.<br>"Um, okay. Mike promise me you won't freak out?" I asked.  
>"Huh... Why? Is it that bad?" He said, wiping tears from his eyes.<br>"No... It's 2fort. We're going to 2Fort." I said quietly. Micheal's face went blank and he grabbed me by the shoulders.  
>"What... did you just say?" He asked.<br>"She said '2Fort'! What are you, deaf?" Asked Ari.  
>"Ari, not now. Mike it's fine, mums sending us." I said.<br>"ARE YOU NUTS? You know what happened last time ya went there! Not to mention what happened to a certain someone who worked in that place!" He shouted.  
>"Mike, please! They turned it into a boarding school, I checked." I lied. Mike calmed down, but had a really upest look on his face. He pulled me into a big, tight hug and sighed.<br>"Dani, that's not what I'm worried about. I... I just don't... Don't wanna lose you too. And I don't want your little friend here getting hurt either." He said. Ari looked at him, probebly confused about what Mike was saying or angry at him for calling her little. Or both.

"what?" Mike asked Ari who had her arms folded glaring at him,

"oh nothing just DO NOT CALL ME LITTLE!" She said,

"ummm… yeah Mike don't Ari is seriously insecure about her height" I said trying not to laugh, I turned to him,"Mike," I said softly. "No one is losing anyone. I promise. And I'm going to find 'you know who', even if it's the last thing I do." Micheal let go and smiled.  
>"Alright... Just be careful. I don't like that place, and neither does your mother! I'm still trying to get over her sending you and your mate there in the first place."<br>"Trust me," Said Ari. "We know how to handle ourselves. And if we get into any fights, we know the golden rule; don't back down and kick their ass!" Micheal laughed, shoved some tickets into our hands and held one hand behind each of our backs.  
>"Well then you two should be fine. Now get on that damn train already!" He said and pushed us onto the train. I stumbled onto the train, but Ari saved me from falling.<br>"Thanks," I said. "Come on, lets find some seats." I wasn't hard as the whole train was empty, and I mean EMPTY. Ari nodded and walked to the seats in the middle of the carage, one with a table. I looked at Arianna, who was sitting oppisite me, daydreaming. "What you thinking about?"  
>"Nothing," She answered. "Really, nothing. I'm fi-" She was interuppted by a knock by the window. "Oh, my bag." She then opened the window and in came her bag; full with a lot of stuff (most of it was probebly her make-up). She then had a little convosation with a man at the window, who afterwards gave me a little nod as he walked away. She saw me looking at her with a confused face. "Tom, social worker, ultimate slacker and official lazy arsed git. Mike?"<br>"Uncle, dad's side. Saved your life and is always worryed about me." I answered. Ari made a little 'O' with her mouth and turned her head back to the window.  
>"Look out, here comes your mum. With a HUGE bag full of unnessesary equipment."<br>"Did you really just say that?"  
>"Yep, not sure why."<br>"I'm not sure either." I turned to the window. "Hi mum. What do you want?"  
>"I have this for you; it's got your magazines, your make-up and hairbrush, some food and drink, and an extra change of clothes all packed inside." She said and pushed it through the window.<br>"Uh... thanks mum. But you do realize that the journeys only a couple of hours, mabye a day, long?"  
>"Yes! But a girl should always be prepared. And don't complain beacause I packed a little something in there for you. Oh! I almost forgot. You both are going to get a little suprise when you arrive. Have fun!" She then ran back and joined Micheal.<br>"Bye, Mrs Nalice." Shouted Ari. A man then blew a whistle, the train blared it's horn and we started to move. I leaned out the window and shouted back to mum and Mike.  
>"Bye ma! I love ya!" I then realized how I said my farewell and slammed my hand over my mouth. I took one final look at mum, who had her head on Mike's shoulder... crying. My dads accent had kicked in. <em>Great, now I really am a my fathers daughter! <em>I thought. I looked at Ari, who looked straight back.  
>Our journey to hell had begun.<p> 


End file.
